The invention relates to the field of horizontal support platforms adapted to be positioned on vertical support members, with more particular regard to the field of devices known as tree stands, which are support platforms capable of supporting a human being. A tree stand is adapted to be attachable to or around a tree trunk a distance above the ground and is commonly used in forest settings by hunters or observers as a means of concealment from wildlife. Even more particularly, the invention involves the field of tree stands known as climbing tree stands, whereby the structure of the tree stand is such that the tree stand itself is a means to climb the trunk of the tree to position the stand a distance above the ground.
Tree stands and climbing tree stands are well known in the art. A non-climbing tree stand usually consists of a platform or chair-type assembly adapted to be attached to a tree by screws, spikes or encircling members (e.g., chains or belts), or combinations of like elements. The obvious drawback of this type of tree stand is that the user must either climb the tree by hand or bring a ladder if it is desired to place the stand a significant distance above the ground. Examples of these type of devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,602 to Leggett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,635 to Early, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,757 to Hollinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,773 to Davis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,699 to Threlkeld.
Climbing tree stands are also well known in the art and usually consist of two separate climbing assemblies. Each assembly is adapted to rigidly encircle the tree trunk, but in such a manner that the assembly can be moved up or down the trunk if the assembly is angled upward, but will firmly grasp the trunk when the assembly is forced in a downward direction. This structure usually takes the form of two curved or V-shaped, rigid grasping members, attached to the assembly such that the open or concave side of each grasping member faces that of the other grasping member, with the tree trunk occupying the space between the two grasping members. The grasping members are not in parallel planes, with one grasping member usually being in the same plane as the horizontal support platform while the other is angled a certain number of degrees off this plane. Examples of climbing tree stands are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Amacker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,620 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,338 to Untz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,633 to Merritt, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,447 to Gibson et al.
The operation of climbing the tree is performed by enclosing the tree trunk between the grasping members of each of the climbing assemblies. The user then stands on the lower assembly and angles the upper assembly to allow free movement of the upper assembly on the trunk. Raising the upper assembly, the user then shifts his weight to the upper assembly, which locks it onto the tree trunk and allows him to free the lower assembly and raise it on the trunk. He then shifts his weight back to the lower assembly, locking it onto the tree trunk, and then begins a new cycle by unlocking and raising the upper assembly again. These steps are repeated until the stand is at the desired height from the ground. To descend the tree, the steps are simply performed in the same cycle, but the assemblies are lowered instead of raised each time.
Because a hunter or observer does not know from which direction or at what distance the animal will appear, it is advantageous to have as much room and as much range of motion as possible on the tree stand. Ideally, the stand should allow the user to position himself facing any given direction. Furthermore, the user will usually occupy the tree stand for long periods of time, often hours, and it is therefore advantageous to have a stand which allows for changes in position. Either for comfort or to enhance line of sight, an ideal tree stand would allow the occupant to stand, squat or sit as he desires. Lastly, a tree stand should have safety mechanisms to insure that the user will not accidentally fall from the stand.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tree stand which is used to climb the tree and is structured such that the user can choose between a flat, unobstructed platform or a platform with a chair.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing tree stand whereby the user can choose between a flat platform or on with a chair while the stand is in position above the ground.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing tree stand whereby the user can alternate between a flat platform and a chair while the stand is in position above the ground.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing tree stand where the chair is collapsible to the level of the platform.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing tree stand having a chair free to rotate in any direction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a climbing tree stand of two assemblies, where the upper assembly acts as a safety mechanism to prevent the user from falling off the tree stand.